The Story
by debatableimp
Summary: Rose comes across a folder filled with letters and diary entries her mother wrote over the years. Through reading them, Rose discovers a different side of Hermione than she knew and an affair she never suspected. How had Hermione kept her love for a childhood rival a secret for decades? The real story of someone's life is rarely limited to the little you know about them.
1. Part 1: A Prologue

Part 1 – (A)

Prologue

A/N: **Please read this author's note!** So…this is my first fanfiction in a very, very long time. But anyways just a few notes before this gets going. This story will follow everything read in the books, including epilogue, and a few things from the movies. Also this story was partially inspired by the song lyrics from _The Story_ by Brandi Carlile.

So this is **not** a romantic little story about how Hermione and Draco end up together. The characters will not be 100% likeable abhorrent (hopefully). All of the characters in this story will make bad choices and good choices. This is a story about Hermione's life outside of the years at Hogwarts we know about. It is a story about how even all the wrong choices, risks, heartbreaks, and flaws that happen along the course of life shaped her. Most of the story will be told through letters, notes, and diary entries written by Hermione.

I am going to be separating the story into 7 parts of Hermione's life each made of a couple chapters. Each part will also begin with glimpse into the present from Rose's life and another few lines of the song lyrics. This prologue will serve as Part 1. Sorry it is **extremely** short, but have to start somewhere, right?

Also JK Rowling owns these characters, this world, and a piece of our hearts (mine at least). 

" _All of these lines across my face_

 _Tell you the story of who I am"_

 _-Brandi Carlile,_ _The Story_

 **Present:**

"Rose!" She set the box down and looked up just in time to see a leather folder fly towards her head. She caught it looked back at her brother quizzically.

"What is it?" She thumbed through the pages looking for an explanation.

Hugo shrugged, "Found it in the desk."

"It's Mum's handwriting," she said almost to herself. He only nodded in response, as he picked up another box and headed out of the room. As he past her, she noticed the shine of a tear in his eye that threatened to spill out.

Rose sat down in the desk chair. The brown leather binding of the folder looked nearly broken from use. The aging pages were covered distinctive scrolls of her mother's handwriting. Some of the pages appeared to be letters addressed without names, and others were simple notes or diary entries.

She spent the next few hours reading through many of pages that captured a part of her mother she had never been privy to: all of her inner thoughts, her hopes, her fears, her experiences, and her journey to be the person she knew. Rose attempted to sort through her own reaction and emotions to what she read: hurt, anger, betrayal, sorrow, joy, sympathy, and regret. How could she reconcile this woman with the confident, controlled, altruistic, honorable woman that raised her? The woman Rose idolized her whole life? Her mother had always seemed so perfect.

Her mother and this woman had a lot in common, but this woman in the letters seemed so much more…human. This woman had flaws and made mistakes. She was determined, but wasn't always sure what she wanted. She was bold and brave, but had fears about what could have gone wrong. She was passionate about helping others, but she was also passionately in love. She was happy, but she wanted things she couldn't have. She was caring, but also incredibly selfish. She was logical, but sometimes she would let her emotions rule her decisions. At times, this woman lied, drank, cursed, and kept secrets. But it would seem they were one in the same. Was it all true? Did everything Rose read really happen?

It was all there in black and white. It was in the delicate handwriting that had signed her birthday cards and permission slips. It was on the parchment that reassured her when she was a homesick child and made lunch plans as an adult. The sheer number of pages alone made it difficult to deny. Yet it all seemed so unbelievable.

"I should have known I would find you up here reading." The smirk nearly audible in her husband's voice. She turned around to see him leaning into the doorframe watching her. The mix of emotions were caught in her throat. He came closer to put a hand on her shoulder. His eyes filled with concern as he looked down at Rose, who was clearly a little distraught. "What is it?"

She motioned to the folder with her fingertips still tucked between some of the pages. "It's my mother's…It's her life story. Her love story."

He nodded and began rubbing her back gently.

She continued to look down at the pages without meeting his eyes. "But the love of her life was not _my_ father." She paused, mulling over the words in her head. "It was _yours_."


	2. Part 2: A At the End of the War

Part 2 – (B)

At the End of the War

A/N: I will be focusing on the events and reactions that will be important to understanding the relationships of the characters for later on. So there will only be like 2 chapters dedicated to events during Hogwarts time and/or the immediate aftermath of the second wizarding war. These will have more diary entries than letters because it sets up the status of Hermione's life after the war. Also this chapter has very, very little interaction between Hermione and Draco. But much of this will be important later on. And I needed to tie up some loose ends. Just bear with me.

Thanks for the reviews from vmg and mcheri96, those of you who favorited or followed this story, and everyone else who read it. I really hope you enjoy the rest of this story and keep reading. And reviewing. It means the world to me. (I hope I don't let down any hopes you may have) The next chapter will be along quickly.

JK Rowling owns these characters, this world, and a piece of our hearts (mine at least).

" _So many stories of where I've been_

 _And how I got to where I am_

 _But these stories don't mean anything_

 _When you've got no one to tell them to"_

 _-Brandi Carlile,_ _The Story  
_

 **Present:**

 _She continued to look down at the pages without meeting his eyes. "But the love of her life was not_ my _father." She paused, mulling over the words in her head. "It was_ yours _."_

…

Rose looked up searching Scorpius' grey eyes for understanding and comfort, but only found a mirror to her own confusion. As he stared at her with growing concern, he picked up some of the pages from where she left off.

She ran her hand along his jaw. "Over the years, my mother had a tortured love affair with your father. They could never really be together because of their own stubbornness and times that they lived through. And well… some warped understandings of the 'greater good.'"

He let out a small laugh. "Come on, this is clearly a joke of some kind. _Incredibly_ twisted, but some joke, maybe from Albus…"

 **Past:**

 _21 March, 1997_

I wish Harry would just leave it alone before he does something stupid. He has been following Malfoy around on the map constantly. While I think we should perhaps be concerned, I still don't know that Harry is right. Could Draco Malfoy really be a Death Eater? I don't know. But…there is something going on with Malfoy. I was walking back from the library last night and walked right into him. All of my books and parchment scattered around the floor. I bent down to gather them, and looked back up. He was just standing there. No sneer. No harsh remark. It almost seemed that he was confused as to why he was there, or I was there, or what had happened. "Malfoy?"

I was standing so close to him. I could see the bags under his eyes. His hair hung limply over his eyes. His overall appearance had a haggard quality to it.

He shook himself and set a sneer on his face. "Careful where you are going Granger, or you may get yourself hurt." Then he was just gone. I wasn't sure if it was a word of caution or a threat, but it was certainly not what Malfoy was known for.

For the past 5 years, Draco Malfoy had been a constant pain in the arse. He always oozed cold superiority as he looked down at me, Ron's family, and anyone else that crossed his path. He fought to best me in nearly every subject, only to come in second. He had always kept himself the picture of perfection. Early in the year, his arrogance seemed to be at a new level. He had strut through the halls with renewed arrogance. He had threatened us in Madame Malkins' with his usual fervor. But now…he just seems different. He seems lost.

If he was a Death Eater like Harry says, why not take the opportunity to mock me? Call me a filthy little mudblood? Look down at me for any number of things? Ask me to swipe the filth of his robes? Or some other derogatory comment? If he is a Death Eater now, why would he be less aggressive? He seems like a shell of himself without the fire, arrogance, and audacity of the boy who would mock me for my heritage, who would compete with me for grades, or who would drive us all mad for the sole purpose of riling us up.

But since Christmas this year, he had rarely interacted with anyone else. He rarely made so much as a snide comment to anyone. He skipped classes and paid little attention to what was going on when he did. Instead of the cool, untouchable façade, he seemed unhealthy and ragged. Scared even. So, he has certainly changed…But why?

~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _1 July, 1997_

How could this happen? Death Eaters in Hogwarts? Professor Snape killed Albus Dumbledore? And it was also set up by Draco Malfoy? It just doesn't make sense.

I let Snape walk right by me on his way to kill Professor Dumbledore. I didn't even suspect a thing. Meanwhile, Professor Flitwick lay unconscious in Professor Snape's office. Meanwhile, Order members are fighting in the hallways. Meanwhile, Harry watches Malfoy threaten to kill Professor Dumbledore. I just stood guarding an empty hallway near students and let the real murderer walk right past me.

It seems impossible to think that we can live in a world without Professor Dumbledore to guide us, or having the sacred safe haven of Hogwarts. No matter how close we came to death over the last few years, there was always a feeling that as long as we were at Hogwarts, nothing truly bad could happen here. Especially with Dumbledore here.

Bill is still recovering from Greyback's attack. And we are making funeral preparations for Professor Dumbledore. I find it all so hard to believe this could happen. Yet this is what we have been fearing. This war. We have all experienced tragedy the years prior, but this attack has robbed us of any sense of refuge and safety we had managed to maintain. If Voldemort's followers could infiltrate Hogwarts and kill one of the greatest wizards that ever lived, what else could they do? What hope do we have? Nothing will ever be the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _November 1997_

I am not entirely sure of the date anymore. We have been camping out here for months. It is so strange to be out here so separated from the rest of the world as it falls apart. To be honest I have been avoiding writing anything down for fear that it could be found and used against us if…something goes wrong.

The horocrux gains a stronger hold of us every day.

The locket has an effect on all of us, but Ron seemed to lose all rationality under its influence. I wish he acknowledged that wearing it has been hard on all of us. I can feel the pressures of this search, the doubt, and fear that I will never see my parents again. Just like Ron, I think about all the people that could be dying, that we might never see again. I think about my failure to be able to figure out the next step. But none of it is Harry's fault. Or mine. Or Ron's. I know that.

When Ron left, I couldn't believe it. He abandoned us; he abandoned our mission over a ridiculous, juvenile paranoid accusation.

Harry is my brother. Ron is my…something…

Ron asked me to choose between him or Harry. But how could he not see that he asked me to choose between running away with him or helping Harry: save lives, change the world, and defend my own existence?

What if we can't complete the mission left by Professor Dumbledore? What happens then? What if the books I brought aren't enough. I still have not managed to figure out why Professor Dumbledore left me a children's book. I have read it cover to cover so many times that I could recite it aloud. The margins are filled with notes, looking for hope that something will be triggered at some point. There is a symbol that I know it have seen before, but I am having trouble placing it in my head…

I don't know exactly what we should do next.

But we must continue. We cannot lose hope.

~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _December, 1997_

Ron came back. A right Christmas present, I suppose. All that nonsense about following a little light to his heart. Honestly. I mean. I am glad he is back. So very glad. But something was broken between all of us when he left. I will try to go back to the way things were before. But it's there.

Right now we have more important things to consider. Another horocrux down and maybe four more to go? Diary, ring, locket. If there really are seven, we still have to find four. But we still don't know anything for sure: if there are seven, what they all are, where they are, or what this has to do with the book Professor Dumbledore left for me.

I do believe that I recognized the symbol in the book from a necklace that Mr. Lovegood was wearing at the wedding. But that doesn't really offer any guidance. There is no guarantee that we would get much help if we managed to safely find him. He is just as likely to rattle off some information about nargles as anything useful… All we know is that it is something to with Grindelwald and a grave in Godric's Hollow.

We do have more hope now. Ron, Harry, and I. And we have the sword. Once we find the other horocruxes, we will be able to destroy them. We will be able to do this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _10 May, 1998_

It's all over.

Voldemort was defeated. We won. We are alive.

Yet we still lost so many others. We spent most of the week attending and organizing funerals for all those who died during the battle. But it seems as though there has been no time to slow down. We have barely had time to take stock of our lives. Everything is in a constant up and down. Funerals and celebrations. With emotions of relief and sorrow so overpowering, it is hard to sort out how I feel about anything. I feel like the adrenaline is still pumping through my veins, pushing me forward.

But Ron and Harry promised me that today we would leave for Australia to track down my parents. Thankfully I haven't had much time to contemplate how they are since the battle, because it has been so chaotic. But every day that passes it weighs on me more.

I told Harry and Ron I would wait for them before going out to search for them, because we don't know what we will find or how long it will take. While we all needed time to unwind and heal with those who had survived the war, I need to do this and I don't think I can wait any longer. The Weasleys and the rest of my family in the wizarding world mean so much to me. But it's still not quite the same as my own family.

This morning I went down to kitchen and fixed a cup of tea. I took a few moments to just breathe in the comforting aroma of my earl grey. I heard a shuffling down the hall. "Hello Mr. Weasley," I said as he came around the corner.

He gave me a half smile, poured himself some pumpkin juice, and sat down with me at the table. "How are you doing, Hermione?"

"Reasonably well. All things considered." I paused and looked down into the mug clasped between my hands. "How are you doing, sir?"

"Well…it has been a bit tough for all of us, hasn't it?" The silence fell around them. He was looking around trying to focus on something else to prevent the tears from falling again. "I am afraid we will be running out places put the pies soon." He said finally.

I breathed what could have been a laugh in other circumstances. Ever since things started to settle down Mrs. Weasley had taken her doting on everyone to a new level. At times it seemed that she was afraid if she stopped moving, she would fall apart. Mostly she ended up baking pies continuously to send to other families and friends. Everyone was dealing with the loss in their own way and we were all beginning a new world. I opened my mouth to say something when we heard a thud above us.

"Bloody hell," came Ron's grumble as he walked down the stairs. I raised an eyebrow in question as he came into view. "Does it have to be this bright in here?"

I laughed. "Perhaps if you weren't hung over, it wouldn't bother you. Honestly, Ronald I don't know what you expect to happen when you consume half bottle of firewhiskey on your own."

Ron came around the table and kissed me on the top of the head. "Morning." He said as he slid into the seat next to me. I felt my cheeks burn.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, "Well better go check on Molly and let her know you all are waking up." He left the room and headed back down the hallway from which he had come.

"Nervous?" Ron asked before he began shoving a piece of toast into his mouth.

I scrunched up my nose at his display. He was trying though, so I shrugged it off. "Yes." I took a sip of tea. "I don't know how to feel. I am excited, nervous, terrified, and cautiously optimistic."

"They'll be fine. We will see your parents soon and it will all work out." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I found comfort in his arms and allowed myself to sink into his embrace. I wrap my arm around his waist and pulled him closer, breathing in his warm scent.

Ever since that kiss during the final battle, Ron and I have been nearly inseparable. After all these years, we moved from friends to a relationship with relative ease. That kiss had been something to remember. After all the waiting, all the anticipation, that kiss was everything I had hoped it would be. It was the kind of kiss that I didn't know was possible. While people talk a lot about fireworks, I always thought it was just lyrical embellishment. But in that moment I felt the fireworks. It was a kiss that I felt down to my toes. It feel like anything is possible. In that moment knew that our fights, jealously, and disappointment had led to something that would be worthwhile. This would work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _14 May, 1998_

My parents are safe. They have been living in a small house just outside the suburbs of Sydney. A seemingly blissfully happy life as Monica and Wendell Wilkins without me. Harry, Ron, and I have been monitoring them for last few days. I was so relieved the first time that we saw them again I broke down and cried. Ron held me gently and smoothed my back, as Harry investigated more.

Healer Margaret Wiggenhardt arrived by portkey two days ago to evaluate my parents. She is a specialist from St. Mungo's Spell Damage Ward, Memory Charms Division. She posed as a local muggle doctor that they had an appointment with so that she would be able to ask them questions and run tests without raising too many unnecessary questions and concerns. I sat in the chair looking out the window biting my lip and tapping my fingers along the edge of the chair arm. She was due back any minute to inform us of my parents' evaluation results. Ron came over a placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled. I tried to pull up a matching smile but failed. I heard the roar of the floo behind me. I bolted out of the chair and turned around wand raised, and saw Healer Wiggenhardt. She gave an apologetic smile. With trepidation and relief, I lowered my wand and approached her.

She settled herself on to the couch and motioned for me to do the same. I hesitated and looked over at Ron before following her lead. He nodded and took a seat in an arm chair next to me. Harry moved into the room from the small kitchen and leaned against the doorway watching. Looking into her eyes I search for some kind of indicator as to my parents' fate. She had kind blue-green eyes and round face. Her wavy graying hair was pulled back under her cap. Everything about her seemed soft around the edges, but there was a steely reserve in the way she carried herself. "Miss Granger…"

"Please just tell me everything." I blurted out.

She nodded firmly. "Your parents are in near perfect health. They have been kept quite well for here in Australia. The charms you placed on them were near perfect. They have had no lingering effects, as of yet. No migraines, flashes, or hallucinations. They believe firmly that their lives have always been lead as Monica and Wendell Wilkins. They have no recollections of you as their daughter at the moment." She paused.

Hearing the last statement caused a sense of guilt and sorrow twist in my chest. I realized that so far all of this sounded good, if not bittersweet. But the difficult part would be in what she said next.

She spoke with a hint of admiration and caution. "Your charms have been performed quite well. Clean margins in their memories so that they have been able to adapt to successfully. There is good chance that when we proceed with the therapy and reversing the memory charms they will be able to adapt and make the connections between their lives as they are now and how they once were with you. In that case, it would be a relatively basic process of working with them and helping the mind along in the process. With therapy, they would be able to choose what parts of each life they will continue to possess…But with such clear delineations in their memories and the fact that they are muggles, there are some concerns about how they will respond to therapy."

I chewed on my button lip. "So what does that mean?"

"It means as I have said, there is chance that once we attempt to bring back their memories it will go smoothly and with time, they will remember their lives before this, you, and their time in Australia with some very minor side effects. Or the therapy could result in their minds being unable to make sense of the fact that they can recall two sets of memories so clearly separate from one another that they never be able to full accept one or the other. This is of special concern in their case because they are muggles and we don't know how the introduction of magic will truly effect the process. Also they may not trust the memories from their prior lives, but will simultaneously question their lives here…leaving them in a state of uncertain reality. And once we begin therapy, regardless of the outcome, there will be no going back."

Healer Wiggenhardt let it sink in for a moment before continuing. "They would unable to cope with their lives independently. We would have to relocate them to St. Mungo's most likely."

My mind was reeling, my breath escaped me. I closed my eyes and attempted to calm myself. After a moment of silence I asked, "What are their chances of either outcome?"

"It is difficult to say, but I would estimate 50-50 either way. Had they not been muggles, I would have said 80% chance of successful memory reintegration, but it is much more difficult to predict how they will respond to so much magical exposure and the knowledge of their past life."

Ron reach out to me in comfort, "Well…could be worse."

When I opened my eyes, they flicked from Ron to Harry. Harry still stood next to me, silent. His brows were knitted together, his arms were crossed, and his expression brooding deep in thought. I looked back into Healer Wiggenhardt's eyes. "What if they stay the way they are? What if we never introduced therapy or reversing the charms?"

She gave a weak smile. "I feel confident saying they would be able to live happy, safe lives as Monica and Wendell here in Australia without any side effects from the memory charms you placed on them. Of course we would monitor them periodically to check for signs of deterioration."

I bit my lip again, weighing the options. "So if I decided to try and get there memories back there is no way to change my mind, but if I left them here to live their lives as is the Wilkins, I could try a in few years maybe?"

"Well that is mostly true. It does become more difficult to regain their memories in this type of situation the longer they spend living this life. The more residual memories they have from this life, could make it more difficult for them to accept their old ones. You're odds are the best they are going to be."

"So this decision should be made soon…" I looked down at the coffee table. My own smiling face with Ron stared back at me from the cover of Witch Weekly. It was picture taken from outside of a local ice cream parlor. The headline read, "War Heroes on Vacation in Australia: Well Deserved Reprieve or Shirking Responsibilities to Rebuild?"

What are my responsibilities now? What do I owe my parents? _I_ was the one that took their memories. Without their consent. Yet I am making the decision about which life they would want: the life of ignorance is bliss or the life they worked for and our family?

"Miss Granger, I advise you take some time and consider this seriously. The therapy will be a delicate process that will take time and lead to uncertain results. Contact my office when you have made your decision." She smoothed out her cloak and skirt as she stood up to leave.

After I walked her back to the fireplace, I leaned my back against the wall next to it. Do I risk their happiness and sanity to try to get their memories back? Or do I let them live out their lives without me knowing if they will be happy and without me?

I don't know what I want to do. I don't know what I should do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _16 May, 1998_

I spent the last two days thinking about my choice and it is not any clearer to me than it was before. The night we met with Healer Wiggenhardt, I was standing outside resting my cup of tea on the banister around the balcony of our rented flat looking out in the direction of my parents' cottage just out of sight. I heard the sliding door open and close behind me. Harry came over and stood next me in silence.

"I don't know what to do. I have done the reading. I have consulted the experts. I just don't know what to do. There is so much uncertainty."

I didn't need to look at him to know that he nodded his head.

"Harry, what should I do?" I looked over at him as he pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"I think this is a decision you need make on your own."

I exhaled and looked back over the town around us. "How can I make this decision on my own? I am determining the fate of both my parents, not just myself. This is their lives I would be risking."

"Your parents would understand no matter what you choose." Out of the corner of my eye I see Harry look over at me with a slight smile. ''You just have to follow your instincts. They haven't led you wrong yet."

For a moment, I feel my own lips curve into a smile. "I suppose…But Harry…what if it was your parents?"

For a moment of silence, I didn't know if he was going to respond. "I would love to be a part of their lives anyway I could, but I don't know if I could risk losing them to do so. But I have never known them. I have never seen them alive. As much as I would love to have them as parents, I would love just to be able to get know them. I wouldn't be recovering memories, I would be creating new ones one way or another." I nodded. "Do whatever you think is best. And whatever happens, you need to be able to live with your choice, good or bad." Then he left me alone to think more about everything.

There is just so much uncertainty. There are even chances either way. There is no way to expect one thing or another. There is no factual, logical path that I should follow. Well I suppose that's not entirely true. If I leave them be in this life…they will be fine. So that would be the proper choice, right? To let them exist here. And maybe like Harry, I could be involved in their lives like this. Not as their daughter, but a friend? Although that might be strange…

Actually I don't know that I could be around them without my parents knowing who I am. Truth be told, I feel like I don't know anything. I miss them so much. I want them back more than anything, but I don't know that taking this kind of risk is the right thing to do.

So, I needed to see them. I needed to see for myself what it would be like if I met them in this life. What it would be like to develop a relationship with them in this life. Well that was part of the reason. The other reason was that it was killing me to stay away from them. Every day I have watched them: pick up groceries, go for walks, and cook dinner. After months of thinking about them, they were just within reach, but still too far away.

So today I approached their front gate, I could see my mother crouched over a flower bed pulling up weeds. It was a favorite past-time of hers at home. "You have a lovely garden."

"Thank you!" She brushed the hair and dirt across her forehead with the back of her wrist. She squinted into the sun behind me until her eyes focused. "Do I know you?"

"No," I felt my eyes brim the tears. I refocused my gaze down the street. "I am actually looking to move into the neighborhood, and I wanted to know how you liked living here."

"Oh it's a lovely area! My husband and I have lived here for… just about a year now. We always wanted to live in Australia, and last year we decided that there was no time like the present." She stood up and removed her gardening gloves. "Would it be your family or just you?"

"Just me." It came out as nearly a whisper.

A kind smile spread across her face, although it lacked the loving warmth I was used to. "First time living alone?"

I nodded.

She reached out gave my arm a squeeze, "I'm sure they will miss you."

I looked up into her eyes. My voice was caught in my throat. Everything I missed about her threatened to spill out.

I remembered making pancakes in the kitchen with her. I thought about when she tucked me into bed at night as a child. How we always discussed our favorite books over dinner. How I would catch her up my adventures at Hogwarts. I thought about how she scolded me when I ate a whole bag of candy at the age of six. I remembered her kissing my knee when I fell off my bike. I remembered how she always made sure that I felt loved and special.

"Monica!" The warmth in my father's rich baritone rang out as he approached them. "Who is this?"

"Oh dear, I actually didn't catch your name." My mother said.

"Oh it is…not important." Looking at both of their smiling faces without any flicker of recognition suddenly became too much. I started to see the flashes of memories of my childhood: laughing at my father's corny jokes, singing in the car with my mother, their encouraging words of praise-

"I actually have to get going." I took a step back. If I didn't leave right then, I was afraid I will throw myself into their arms or fall apart. But I paused. "So…so you have everything need here? You're happy?"

My mother smiled. "Yes, we have been very happy here. And for just the two of us its perfect." If I hadn't known my parents better, I would have missed the glance between them and the way my father comforted her by squeezing her shoulder. They missed having a family. They missed having a child. They missed me. And they didn't even know why.

I smiled briefly before leaving. With each step I thought of another memory. The notes my mother would leave my lunch. The way my father liked three sugars in his tea. The voices he used to portray children's book characters. The way I would see them dance after dinner some nights. Christmas mornings around the tree. Birthday parties. Smiles. Laughter. Hugs. Hope. Love.

Suddenly I was running back to the flat, past Ron and Harry. I threw myself down on the bed and cried into a pillow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _17 May, 1998_

Pain. I was only aware of pain. All the nerve endings in my body flared at once. It was the type of pain that can only be felt from one unforgivable act. Terror coursed through my veins. I became aware of more sense as I suddenly awoke. The volume of noise around me reverberated in my head. I was thrashing as someone gripped my wrists tightly. I realized some of the noise that pounded around me was escaping from my own mouth. I slammed it shut.

The world around me began to make sense. Ron was the one holding my bruising wrists at arm's length away from him. The noise that was still heard around me was his screaming. "HERMIONE! What is wrong? What happened? What are you doing?!"

I began taking shallow breaths. I noticed Harry bracing himself in the doorway. It was apparent that he had just ran down the hall in concern. "I…I don't know…" I said.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked.

I regained some of my composure and evened out my breathing. "Yes, I think so. What is going on?"

"You were screaming bloody murder and thrashing about. I thought something was wrong. But I think you were sleeping." I managed to pull my wrists out of his iron grip. I rub each of them, willing away his hand prints that have been etched into my skin.

Seeing that the situation seemed to be under control, Harry scrubbed his face with his palms. "I'll go put on a pot of tea." He mumbled before walking back down the hallway of the rented flat.

"Hermione," Ron began. "Is this about your parents?"

"It's…" _not._ I almost said. But when I looked into his eyes I saw them filled with sorrow, but hint of hope. But hope for what I was not sure. "…It is." We were all mending. Having only one problem of my own that we all had to deal with is probably enough.

"I knew it!" He smiles at me and tucks me under his arm. "I have been thinking. We should at least try. The chances aren't that bad. Everything's worked out so far. And there hasn't ever been something you couldn't do."

I shifted my weight and position uncomfortably. "But Ron, we don't know what will happen. I don't know if I could live with myself if they are left in a state where they unable to function or enjoy their lives. I just don't know if it would be worth the risk."

In a joyous joking tone he said, "Come on 'Mione, where is your Gryffindor courage?" Ron tugged me towards him a little more and laughed. In a more serious tone, "How could you live with yourself if you don't even try?" I turned within his grasp to look up at him with trepidation. I don't know what to say. "We can do this. We can get your parents back," and he smiled at me.

I bit my lip, and I felt my head begin to nod. I began to think about everything we had gained over the past months alone. We were teenagers that had defeated a great evil in the world, something that had seemed impossible. I thought about what I missed from my parents. I thought about what the future could be with my family and the Weasleys gathered around for holidays. Through the warm comforting scent of his embrace, I felt the hope for the future. So when Ron told me it was going to be ok, I let myself believe him. I let myself take comfort in him. I knew that whatever would happen he would be there. I let myself believe that we could fix anything. Even this.


	3. Part 2: B Starting Over

Part 2 – (B)

Starting Over

A/N: So I did realize a mistake just as I was posting this. At the top of the last chapter I incorrectly labeled it Part 2 B instead of Part 2 A as it listed in the chapter title. Can't change it now, and I suppose it's not that important now. But sorry about that.

Also the snippets from Rose and Scorpius will be very short for the first few chapters because I don't want to give too much away too soon.

Anyways, JK Rowling owns these characters, this world, and a piece of our hearts (mine at least).

* * *

 **Present:**

 _She ran her hand along his jaw. "Over the years, my mother had a tortured love affair with your father. They could never really be together because of their own stubbornness and times that they lived through. And well… some warped understandings of the 'greater good.'"_

 _He let out a small laugh. "Come on, this is clearly a joke of some kind. Incredibly twisted, but some joke, maybe from Albus…"_

…

Scorpius looked at the folder and all of its contents spread across the desk. Years of notes and letters depicting a love story between adversaries turned in-laws. "Your parents were fated to be together. War Heroes Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Your mother punch my father while they were at Hogwarts. Drove each other mad all through school and many times after. They didn't even get along well when we were kids. There couldn't have been an affair. These people could never have fallen in love with each other…"

 **Past:**

 _10 June, 1998_

We have been back in England for two weeks now. It took a little more time to figure out the logistics of bringing my parents back to begin reversing the memory charm and their therapies, but they have been staying at an inn for the past few days here. It is still too early to predict how it will go.

Between the recovery efforts, rebuilding, finding my parents and the trials, there has been very little time to relax. As the world falls into place after the war, Ron and I have relied on each other and finally began dating. Since the battle, I barely spent more than an hour away from Ron. Well until today.

Ron refused to attend the Malfoys' trials. He says he doesn't care what happens to them. Well in his more colorful language to say the least. But Harry and I decided to testify on their behalf. Harry's still resented Draco and Lucius, but I think he feels obligated to Narcissa for lying to Voldemort for him. While I can't say I am indebted to any of them, something should be said on their behalf. They seemed to have suffered a lot in this war as well.

So we sat outside of the courtroom, on hard wooden benches watching the people shuffle in and out. Some cried in joy or sorrow as they fled the courtroom. I looked down and kicked my feet back and forth. "So…are you and Ginny heading over to Hogwarts this afternoon?"

I imagine Harry with the small smile that slipped on his face every time Ginny. "Yeah, and we told Hagrid we would meet him for tea." I nodded. "You and Ron going too?"

I snorted. "We'll see. I think I will regardless. I am baffled at how he can contently spend the nearly the entire day in bed. I swear if I wasn't there to force him out, he would only get up for food."

I look up at Harry and he wiggles his eyebrows at me, before I realize how that sounded. I slapped him on the arm. "Stop that. I mean he _sleeps_ all hours of the day. Honestly Harry." I end laughing.

"Just as well, I really don't want to know what the two your do in the privacy of his room." He gives a shudder. As we both dissolve into laughter, we are stopped as the door to a preparation room burst open. Pansy Parkinson storms off past us towards the elevator. Draco Malfoy trailed after her.

"Pansy! Wait!" He called. They stop just a couple meters away from us. "Don't leave." He says in an authoritative tone.

"No Drakie, I won't." She furiously presses the button to summon an elevator again, as though it will come faster.

"All you have to do is-"

"I am not a blood traitor!" She shouts at him. I could not see his face but his whole body freezes. The rigidity to his stance is so unnatural, he looked as if he had been petrified. "I have saved myself from this mess, and that is all I'm willing to do. I don't care anymore what you decide to sully yourself with, but just leave me out of it."

A ding was heard as the elevator appeared. She stepped inside to join the couple standing at the back talking quietly to each other. "Goodbye Drakie." She had the decency to give him a sad smile. Then she pulled the gate door closed and the elevator jerked out of sight.

He stood there unmoving for a moment before snapping around to see other people around him. Harry suddenly looked up to the ceiling as though it was much more interesting. But I couldn't. My gaze was riveted to him. His grey eyes narrowed as he looked at me. "Piss off, Granger." He stalked back to the room he had emerged from only moments prior.

I followed him with my eyes. Then a small wizard stepped out into the hallway. "Witnesses in the Malfoy trial: Granger and Potter." He said in a droning voice.

Harry stood up and offered me a hand. "Well, this should be fun." He said as he pulled me up out of my seat. _Indeed_ , I thought as we followed the wizard into the same preparation room to which Malfoy just returned.

Harry and I sat down on the other end of a table facing the Malfoys, Lucius Malfoy looked like something rotten had walked into the room. Mrs. Malfoy had a stiff aristocratic pose. Draco held the same stare he gave me in the hall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What are they doing here?" Draco demanded to know.

There was a moment of silence just a little too long. "We are here to help you." I said.

His solicitor flipped through pages making adjustments. "Yes, they are your defense, Mr. Malfoy." He licked the tip of his finger before continuing to shuffle through the parchment. "Ah! Ok I need each of you sign here and here." He thrust the parchment at us and gestured vaguely to lines at the bottom of the very long document.

"What is this?" I asked trying to read through the tiny print.

"It is just an agreement that you are here of your own free will and everything you will testify to in the courtroom will be the complete truth." Harry went to sign it, and I placed my hand on his while I read it over.

"I can assure you Miss. Granger there is nothing in that document that would mean you harm." Lucius Malfoy said in very cold tone.

I looked up at him and scrutinize his words for the underlying threat. "Even so, I would like to read it for myself. Thank you." I resumed reading.

"Could someone please explain to me why we need _them_?" Draco asked.

"Without them, all we have is _your_ word that you did indeed switch sides. In the current state of the ministry, I can assure you _that_ will not go very far." The solicitor with an air of superiority and professionalism, but still did not raise his eyes from the other documents in his possession.

"Both of them?" Draco asked again, looking pointedly at me.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy the more the better. Both have very good standing with the _new_ ministry officials." As the solicitor spoke I got the distinct impression that his own opinion did not hold us quite with same high of regards.

"What if I don't want their help?" Draco spat out.

The solicitor may have been about to answer, but I decided to jump in. "Then you can enjoy your cell in Azkaban with the other Death Eaters." Besides me, Harry stared him down. Draco looked between the two of us. I saw the muscle in his jaw tense. I took his silence as acceptance and let go of the breath I had been holding. Harry and I signed the parchment and handed it back to the solicitor.

The solicitor then explained the process of the trial and what would be expected of each of us. He told us that after Harry and I returned from our individual testimonies, we should wait until it is over in case anything else came up. So, we all sat in a tense silence until the Malfoys were called. Then Harry and I were able to relax a little. We talked about the progress that had been made in repairing Hogwarts, until they called for Harry. When he came back he gave me sympathetic smile just before I heard my name called out.

I walked into the courtroom and took the seat directed to me in front of the council. "Miss. Granger, you are aware that you are here to testify on behalf of the Malfoys and their involvement with the end of the war, correct?" Asked the Chief Warlock from his seat in the center.

"Yes."

"Ok, what information do you have to offer on their behalf?"

Rather a broad question in my opinion. So I gave a broad answer about what I witnessed of their actions at the end of the war: that they joined our side during the end of the battle and that Draco's uncertain identification allowed us time to escape the Manor at our capture. I know that Harry also spoke about how Narcissa saved him after the duel with Voldemort and the night that Professor Dumbledore died. For a moment, I thought that would be it.

"Please describe in your own words more details of the events on April 27, 1998."

I looked around the courtroom and saw how many people had come to hear this trial. In large part to hear our story. Some morbid curiosity. And before getting involved with this proceedings, I couldn't have told you the date we were captured, but now it will forever be ingrained in my mind. "We triggered the taboo on Voldemort's name." Several people in court shuddered, but I continued uninterrupted. "Then snatchers arrived outside of the tent that Ron, Harry and I were staying in. I hit Harry with a stinging jinx, so he wouldn't be easily recognizable-"

"How effective was you jinx?"

"In what regard?"

"Could you recognize Mr. Potter?"

"Well he was quite disfigured, but yes."

A witch further down the on the panel spoke, "If you had not been the one to cast the jinx and had not been living in a tent with Mr. Potter for months prior, do you believe you would have recognized him?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Well I assume the true nature of your question is to determine if Draco was actually able to identify Harry and was purposely lying or if he truly was unsure when his aunt questioned him. So I will answer you that Draco, a boy who saw us every day at Hogwarts for years would know who we were. Even if he was not 100% sure about Harry, he certainly knew who Ron and I were. And by default would be able to determine who Harry was. But it would have been difficult to recognize Harry on his own for anyone."

The witch waved for me to continue.

"The snatchers searched our tent. They took the sword of Gryffindor. Greyback then recognized me from a photo in the daily prophet and speculated about Harry's identity. So they decided to take us back the Malfoy Manor, where we brought to the Malfoys to confirm our identities."

"And in your recollection what did the Malfoys say?"

"Draco said he was not sure about Harry." I paused. "And then he hesitantly agreed when his parents identified Ron and I."

"And then what happened?"

My mouth went slightly dry. "Then Bellatrix Lestrange came in and nearly summoned Voldemort. But she stopped when she noticed the sword. She sent Ron and Harry to the dungeon." I swallowed and raised my head in false confidence. "Before torturing me."

There was a murmuring through the court room. Most of the people recoiled in sorrow and sympathy. But a couple leaned forward, a little too eager to hear more details.

One of the wizards on the council asked, "What do you mean by that?"

I couldn't look up at their curious and pity-filled eyes anymore, so I searched the courtroom and for some reason settled on Draco's. His face still held the cold sneer that I knew so well. But his eyes were filled with emotion: pain, understanding, and perseverance. Deriving some courage from that I spoke again, "She used the cruciatus curse in efforts to find out where the sword came from."

I remembered those grey eyes from that day. I felt myself reliving that moment that blurred into haze. Writhing on the hardwood floor, then looking up into the painted ceiling. My own screams mixed with Bellatrix's cackling to create a horrifying soundtrack. Every nerve ending in my body was ripped raw. The taste of copper in my mouth from where I had bit down. The cold silver blade against my skin. And those grey eyes, staring at me in horror, pain, anger, and fear, were the last thing I saw as I drifted in and out consciousness.

One of the wizards shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "How many times?"

It broke me from the spell I was under. My gaze snapped back up to the council. "What?"

He looked to others on the council. Another one of the more eager wizards leaned forward, "How many times did she use the cruciatus curse on you?"

My jaw clenched. "What difference does that make?"

"It would give us perspective on the seriousness of the situation and time it took. So how many times?"

"I don't know," I said through my teeth.

"If you had to venture a guess-" the wizard continued to press.

"Ten."

There was a silence. A murmur erupted throughout the court as the voice spoke again. "My aunt used it ten times over 43 minutes."

Lucius looked at Draco in disgrace at the outburst. I stared at him in shock. Shock that he even knew and shock that he would speak. A bang of the gavel attempted to settle the room. "Mr. Malfoy, please recall you're currently not on the witness stand and I would like it you could keep your comments to yourself."

Draco left his eyes from me to sneer at the wizard with enough condescension that even the high ranking official felt small.

"So…" a council witch cleared her throat. "Is that an accurate guess: ten times over 43 minutes?

"Yes." There was renewed murmurs throughout the court in horror.

"During the…torture you endured, what were the defendants doing?"

"Watching."

"Did they have their wands?"

"I am not sure about Lucius or Narcissa, but I know that Draco had his because Harry was able to take it with us when left."

"And at any point did they try to intervene?"

"No."

"But they had the opportunity to?"

"Yes."

"So according to your testimony, the Malfoys did indeed identify you and nearly handed you over to You-Know-Who after standing by while you were tortured by a family member. Then later on during the battle, they stopped fighting for Voldemort only near the very end. Miss. Granger, why do you think that the Malfoys should not go to Azkaban for their actions?"

"I am not here to testify that the Malfoys are innocent of all wrong doings. What they did good or bad should not be taken lightly. In fact, they are guilty of committing or standing by many horrific acts, but they do not deserve to go to Azkaban to suffer the barbaric punishments at the hands of dementors. They did change sides. They did stop fighting for Voldemort. They did take small steps to help. Without them, we would have been handed over that day when we were captured. Without them, Harry would have not been given the opportunity to fake is death. Without them, we may not have had the opportunities that afforded us the ability to defeat Voldemort. Chances and opportunities are the first steps we all need."

The Wizengamot members leaned towards each other for discussion, then I was dismissed. I waited with Harry until the end. The verdict was that the adult Malfoys were sentenced to house arrest for one year, and Draco to 200 hours of community service. None of the Malfoys even acknowledged Harry or I afterward. I hope I made the right decision to testify.

~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _13 June, 1998_

Healer Wiggenhardt mentioned it would be best during the process of getting my parents through therapy to surround them with some mementos from home. I realized at that point that I actually had not returned home yet because I didn't know how I would feel being there without them. But I never expected to find it the way that I did.

Ron and I decided to take the tube over. "I don't know how in the bloody hell you talked me into that." Ron said has he leaned over to brace himself on his knee caps in an exaggerated expression.

I rolled my eyes, "Honestly, Ronald it's not that bad. Now let's go."

But before I was able to walk away, he caught my hand and spun me around for a quick kiss. As I pulled away, I looked up into his face with an easy smile and could feel the blush creep onto my cheeks.

"Come on," I said smiling. This time as I walked away, I tugged his hand with me. I was talking excitedly listing off the things I wanted to grab or make note of as we rounded the corner. I stopped right there in my tracks, causing Ron to bump into me.

"What?" Ron grumbled.

"It can't be…it just…I mean that's it." I pointed at the corner property covered with the charred remains of what was my childhood home. I was torn between running to it or running away. Somehow I ended up moving towards it in a trance like state, even slower than we had been walking. I think Ron was talking to me or asking questions, but I couldn't even process his words.

I detached myself from him and wandered through the rumble. The most difficult parts to see weren't the barely recognizable building structures or furniture, it was the small things that had refused to burn away: the candle holder from our formal dining room, the now scorched doll that my grandmother had passed down, the broken plate I made for my parents, and the picture frame that had held their wedding photo.

"How did this happen?" I wasn't aware of anything Ron said in response or anything that happened in the immediate time that followed. Mr. Weasley appeared at some point to investigate. Ron must have called him. But I don't know if I said anything to him. I don't know that I said anything else. I just wandered around. I felt the tears in my eyes, but I never broke down. Something kept me from falling apart as continued to pick up remnants I could find.

Ron apparated us back to the Burrow. I laid down on the bed and told him, I was fine. I just needed time. I wanted to just sleep. And eventually he left.

In the darkness of the room, I ran through my thoughts. It was gone. My childhood home was gone. Burned to the ground at some point, by some unknown Death Eaters. My last memory would remain the day I left and oblivated my parents. I would never have another birthday there. Nearly every photograph and family heirloom was gone forever. I didn't even have enough to help with my parents' recovery.

At some point, I noticed the noise had increased below. I remembered about the party that Dean and George had organized for tonight. Not long after Ron opened the door, in what I am sure was supposed to be a quiet manner that failed. When he saw that I was still awake, he came and sat down next to me while I was curled in a ball. He rubbed my back tenderly. I looked up at him.

"You should come down stairs." He said.

"No."

"It will take your mind off of things."

"No."

"'Mione-"

"No."

Ron laid down behind me, wrapping is long arms around my waist. "Ok, I'll stay here then."

As we sat there in silence, a round of laughter wafted up from downstairs. I remembered who he was. How much it was probably killing him to be away from the party. How uncomfortable he was emotions. He was settling himself in the dark silent bedroom with me, for me. I realized that was exactly what I needed. Someone to just be with, exist with. I had never felt so isolated from everyone else: thinking that my parents still had no idea who I was and my childhood home was burned down. Every day I was with people either celebrating or mourning. While my family was not murdered, it felt like my childhood was. And I didn't know how to express that in this world of rebuilding.

I turned in his arms to look into his crystal blue eyes. I saw the love he had for me. I ran hand down his freckled face. He closed his eyes. I remembered that kiss on the battlefield and the best of our friendship. We had saved the world together. I realized this was my future. I saw that future with Ron and the other Weasleys. Moving forward, this was my life. He was everything I had.

As I leaned in to kiss him, thanked god that he was there. He tasted of sweet butterbeer with a hint of firewhiskey. He wrapped his fingers in my hair and pulled me closer. The kiss slowly intensified before he pulled back enough to lay light loving kisses slowly on my face. I pulled him back to my lips for a new kiss. I pushed myself on top of him as desire grew within me. It was not the burning passion of our first kiss. It was a slow warmth that spread through me of gratitude, love, and comfort becoming something more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _2 July, 1998_

Two months have passed since the final battle ended. The world never stops moving. Just like most days, we spent today at Hogwarts working on the rebuilding process. But today we were aware of the date. Kingsley came and led a moment of silence to start off the day. Fred, Colin, Tonks, Remus, Professor Snape, Lavender, and so many others all died during the final battle two months to the day.

Over the past month here, we have fallen into a jovial working environment. But today the laughs weren't as genuine and smiles didn't reach our eyes. We worked clearing some of the debris for 6 hours before taking a break. As we ate our lunch in the afternoon sun, those of from my year were all spread out on blankets along the shore of the lake. Ginny leaned lazily against Harry. Ron had his arm wrapped around my shoulders. Neville was chatting with Luna and Dean. The others gathered around similarly.

Professor McGonagall and Kingsley came over and told us they were offering for anyone that had fought in the battle a chance to jumpstart their career and forgo returning to Hogwarts. Those who had not fought would be eligible to just sit for their NEWTS beginning in early October. I could tell by looking around, most people would be taking the offer without a single thought. So it was no surprise that when Professor McGonagall asked for an estimate of how many to expect, my hand was the only one raised.

With renewed gleam in everyone's eyes, discussions a celebration began to circulate. I teased Ron that he could skip at least one of the parties. People were gathering for one nearly every night. He just laughed and kissed the top of my head. Ron has become my anchor. With some much going on here and with my parents, I needed his stability. We have poured all of the emotions and hopes we had stored up for the last few years into our relationship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _26 July, 1998_

It's amazing! Healer Wiggenhardt cautions me about getting ahead of myself, but my parents progress has been amazing. In the last month, their progress is more than promising. They have been able to regain much more of their original identities. Nothing about me yet, but just some of their earlier lives as dentists. It's incredible! I cannot believe this will probably work. I know that there is still a lot that could go wrong and the hardest part is still ahead. But it is working. There is so much more to hope for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _19 August, 1998_

I don't know what to feel right now.

We headed over to Burrow today for a typical Sunday Dinner. Afterwards, Ron led me outside to the garden. He opened the deluminator from his pocket and the light spread out around us. He got down on one knee. "Hermione…" He cleared his voice to start again. "Hermione, you have been my best friend since we were 11. When I was at my lowest point, this," He held up the deluminator and vaguely points to the lights floating around us. "Led my back to you, because you are a part of my heart. And these last few months with you have been amazing. Now with all of your logic you are going to tell me that it is too soon. But given our history, I don't want to wait for tomorrow. I want to start living today. And so," He took my hand in his. "I would like to ask if you would marry me?" The look in his eye was hopeful.

I chewed my lip fighting a smile. This is what I wanted, right? Ron was going to be my happily ever after. We were meant to be. Harry and Ginny. Ron and Hermione. We were just supposed to have perfect little lives now. He was my family. All of the pieces fit into place. People predicted it for years. I was happy with him. I had wanted to be with him for years.

So why did the word yes catch in the back of my throat? Why was I unable to say it aloud? Was I too emotional? Paralyzed with happiness maybe? The more I thought about it, the more logic came to mind. We had only been together a few months like he said. I still had to go back to school. We were young. Too young. I still wanted to start my career before I started a family. We hadn't really discussed the future outside of abstract hopes and dreams.

"Ron…"

The hope in his eyes waivered for a minute. "Hermione I know you are going through all the logical reasons why we shouldn't. But we while we haven't been together long, we have been friends for years. We lived in a bloody tent for months on run from You-Know-Who. We know everything there is to know about each other. We are young, but we fought in a war. We are perfect for each other. Everyone thinks so. We will get married eventually anyways. So say yes."

I'm looking at him, and in the corner of my eye I can see a group of curious red heads peeking around to watch us. The word yes is still caught in my throat. Feeling the pressure of peering eyes and his hopeful expression, I nod. He slips a ring on my finger and wraps me up in his arms. His family comes out from around the corner to congratulate us. We are prompting thrust into the bosom of Mrs. Weasley, who is welcoming me to the family with teary eyes. She begins rattling off wedding plans and the like as Ron and I are passed along to the rest of the Weasleys and Harry.

It was romantic and sweet. It was a proposal like anyone would have wanted. I knew Ron genuinely loved me. I knew he would treat me well. I knew he would be a great father and husband. I knew that Ron would never mean to hurt me. After all the horror and crazy adventures, we were going to get a happily ever after. But I couldn't shake the apprehension I felt to saying yes. And I don't know why.

~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _27 August, 1998_

"So 'Mione…" I still haven't gotten used to that nickname. "You are heading back to Hogwarts next week. And we still haven't set a date for the wedding." He paused looking down at me for a reaction. After receiving none, he continued. "Mum was thinking that a Christmas wedding would be nice."

I groan. "Ronald, I told you I want to finish school first. I just…would prefer a long engagement. You know…set up our lives before we jump to into marriage. We have only been dating four months."

"But if we are going to do it later, why not do it now?"

"Marriage isn't something to take lightly. We still have a lot to figure out. And it doesn't make sense for us to get married while I will still be at Hogwarts. I would still like to start my career and life before considering starting a family."

"…Okay, so when would you have us get married?"

I shrug slightly. "Maybe in like a year…or two."

"Hermione…" He groans.

"Look it's just that we have all the time in the world, so why not take some time? I mean I will be at Hogwarts for next year. Then the year after that I will need to start my career. And then the year after that I would like to really prove myself."

"Three years?" Ron looked at me gob smacked.

"Maybe…"

"Three years?!" He repeated shouting.

"Ok, look Ron in the muggle world it is not uncommon for people to get married when they are much older, late twenties or so. We are only 18."

"But if we already know what we are going to do and have each other, why should we wait?"

"If we are going to have the rest of our lives together, why not wait?"

But to be fair, maybe we both have a point.


	4. Part 2: C Hogwarts

Part 2 **–** (C) Hogwarts

A/N: Please read and review. Thank you for all the support so far!

JK Rowling owns these characters, this world, and a piece of our hearts (mine at least).

* * *

 **Present:**

 _Scorpius looked at the folder and all of its contents spread across the desk. Years of notes and letters depicting a love story between adversaries turned in-laws. "Your parents were fated to be together. War Heroes Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Your mother punch my father while they were at Hogwarts. Drove each other mad all through school and many times after. They didn't even get along well when we were kids. There couldn't have been an affair. These people could never have fallen in love with each other…"_

…

"I don't know. I just don't want to think I mean some of the diary entries are dated all the way back to the 90s. Look at this letter." Rose picked up the oldest letter. "I mean she wrote a letter to him while she was still at Hogwarts." She studied the words again.

"Well that one certainly looks it. The damn thing has been folded over a hundred times by the looks of it." Scorpius read the text over her should and chuckled. "Not exactly the lovey-dovey thing that would indicate an affair."

Rose smiled briefly. "No, that doesn't appear to start until quite some time after." She shuffled through the pages attempting to put them all in order.

 **Past:**

 _22 September, 1998_

I could feel that searing pain rip through my body once again as the crazed face of Bellatrix Lestrange hovered over me. " _Crucio!"_ But then suddenly I was being shaken.

"Granger! Granger! Wake up!" As I opened my eyes, I saw terror laced silver eyes staring back at me. My body was rigid in his strong hands. I was still trying to make sense of where I was when he let go as though I had burned him. "You were screaming in your sleep." Malfoy said quietly.

I looked around and realized I must have fallen asleep while reading in the library. I look back at him, "What you doing here?"

He quickly schools his features back to his standard cool demeanor and sneers. "Granger it is a library, what do you think?"

"You are not a student anymore."

He shrugged. After a long moment, he spoke again. "We finished the build on the south side early and I decided to do some research before heading back to the manor." That's right I had heard he was here helping with rebuilding efforts. Community service sentence. Much of the castle had been repaired over the summer, but there was still a lot to do. The Great Hall and dorms had been rebuilt first. The sections that were left were primarily a few classrooms, hallways, and parts unknown.

I surveyed him a little longer looking for an ulterior motive. Finding none, I asked, "How is it going? I haven't had much time to help out recently because of my independent studies." I am working my way through all the books in the library on memory charms in hopes of finding something to help my parents.

He eyed me skeptically but hesitantly replying with a slight sneer. "I'd prefer if that oaf didn't keep telling me what to do."

"Hagrid?"

"Yes. He seems to think I am planning to crush students by hurling spare pieces of rumble at them."

I let out a snort and lean back in my chair with arms crossed. "Well aren't you?"

He doesn't reply and only narrows his eyes. After a moment, he relaxes into a smug expression. "Well it must be nice here now without your two daft boyfriends as constant companions. Finally have a chance to do things for yourself."

"I can assure you I take care myself regardless of their presence." I paused for a moment. "I am sure you can remember."

He flinched. I realized he was thinking of our capture at the manor, instead of the punch I threw in third year. It wasn't what I intended but I didn't correct him. He mumbled something under his breath he walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _3 October, 1998_

I have been twirling this ring around and around my finger for the last few minutes. The candle light catches it and for a moment it shines so brilliantly that it almost glows The pear cut diamond is supported by two small rubies. George made a joke about it being the real 'golden trio.' I have never been one much for wearing jewelry, but it is lovely. It is a comforting weight on my finger reminding me that I'm not alone. Even it seems that way sometimes.

The healers are taking my parents through the life step by step. They assume that the most difficult part will be finding out that they have a daughter and that she is a witch. So even though they are responding well, it will be awhile before they know who I am. I can't go see them, so Healer Wiggenhardt sends me updates every few days. And I'm here at Hogwarts reading through every book I can get my hands on.

I mean how could I not return to Hogwarts? Even though it's just me here. Most of the students completed enough of their seventh year during the war. They only had to take the NEWTs after things settled down. And since Kingsley offered to pass anyone that fought in the final battle, of course the boys went straight into training to become Aurors.

So that just left me, a class of one and Head Girl. Thankfully this gives me the comfort of my own dorm. I appreciate that Ginny and Luna have included me in a lot of their activities. While I still spend most of my time absorbed in my studies, there have already been times when I look up and realize everyone was staring at me or the conversations would just stop. Maybe it will change as the year goes on. Or maybe I will just have to get used to idea that I will always be different now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _20 October, 1998_

Everywhere I looked I saw the dead bodies spread throughout the Great Hall and grounds. Harry's body cradled in Hagrid's arms. It is suffocating me, haunting me, when suddenly I am being shaken firmly.

"Granger." I open my eyes again staring into silver eyes, this time with less terror. They seem to be filled with an emotion that resembles concern. I blinked again at its gone. "Granger, you were doing it again." He lets go of me and sits down in the arm chair across from me. After a moment, he picks up the book laying open on the table and begins to read.

"What are you doing here?"

He rolls his eyes, "Reading. Hence, the book."

"No, I mean what are you doing _here_? You could be reading somewhere else. _Anywhere_ else."

"Well as you so astutely pointed out in the past, I am no longer a student here. I don't have borrowing privileges. So anything I wish to read needs to be done in the library." He pauses. "Besides, if I wasn't here who be there to save you from your nightmares."

"I don't need saving."

"I believe your voice may beg to differ."

I unconsciously move my hand to my throat. I hadn't noticed how strained it felt before that. "It's nothing a potion can't fix."

He draws, "Fine, next time I'll let you suffer." He returns to his reading his book.

Why is he there though? Why in the library? What is he researching? Why is he sitting across from me of all places? My curiosity could not be abated. "Why are you reading about the theory of transfiguration?"

He groans and lays the book against his chest. "Granger, I woke you up so you would stop making noise. Not to endure your useless chatter."

"Then move! There are plenty of other places you could sit in the library and read your book." I expected him to retort. I hoped for an explanation, but instead he simply glared before gathering his belongings and walking away. I was satisfied that he left me be, but oddly alone and confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _31 October, 1998_

It really was a perfect day. Our first Hogsmeade trip of the school year. Harry and Ron met us at the Three Broomsticks before we headed out to explore. I settled into the booth next to Ron. Across form Ginny and Harry. They told us all about the Auror training process, it sounds exhausting but Ron seems so excited. We heard the twinkle of the bell from the door I noticed Neville holding the door open for Luna. She looked up at him dreamily. I nudged Ginny under the table. She smiled. Luna had been talking a lot about Neville recently. And by all accounts this did appear to be a date.

However, we were not the only ones to spot them, Ron quickly beckoned them over to our table. Neville and Luna exchanged a bashful look before joining. I tried to indicate to Ron that they may have wanted their own table, but he didn't take the hint. And it was fun to see them. Neville has been training to become an Auror as well, so he happily joined into Harry and Ron's previous conversation while Ginny, Luna, and I laughed about the mishaps they described.

After we all finished eating, I mentioned I wanted to go check for a book. Ron rolled his eyes, he reluctantly offered to come with me. Harry offered to go instead so that Ron could walk with the others over to grab some ice cream. We waved goodbye and headed down the road.

After a few minutes of walking, Harry cleared his throat awkwardly. "So, I was kind of hoping to get your opinion on something." He pulled out a small black box.

I looked at his flushed cheeks confused for a moment before it clicked. "Oh Harry! Really?" I squealed. A shy smile spreads across his face. I wrapped my arms around him for a quick hug before tugging him towards nearby bench. We popped open the box and inside was nestled a simple platinum band with a perfect princess cut diamond. The inscription along the inside read, 'from Harry.'

"It's perfect! Ginny will absolutely love it!"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Of course!" As I said it, he beamed back at me. For a while, we chatted on the bench about what he would say and how he would propose before deciding it was time to head back to meet the others. It wasn't until later when Ron asked how it went that I realized I complete forgot to look for my books. But I didn't mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _19 November, 1998_

It was the same pain searing through all of my nerve endings. Then, it dulled to an ache. I could feel the cold blade cut through the skin on my arm. I could hear the cackle of her mad laughter. As there was a pause before it began again. She pulled on me. Pushing me down on to the ground as I writhed.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped tightly around me from behind. One held my arms to side as it reached across my chest, the other circled my waist. The sensations of pain began to fade as the arms tightened to give me unexpected sense of safety, while a man's cologne engulfed through my senses. My thrashing began to calm, but my breathing continued at a rapid pace.

"Granger, you are safe. Stop it. Granger. You are scaring them." It was the voice spoken in my ear that finally brought me out of the dream.

I opened my eyes to see a table in the library. As I looked around I noticed a group of 6 or 7 second year students down the aisle looking rather petrified as Madam Pince tried to shoo them away. Looking down I saw the pale arms still wrapped around me. I could feel his breath on my neck. After a moment I looked up into his face, so close to my own.

"Are you done?" I nodded. Malfoy let me go and straightened himself up. He took a few steps to my left and sat down the bench next to me. "You need to find a better place to sleep." There was lilt of annoyance and humor in his tone.

I huffed. I opened my mouth, but couldn't think of anything else to say. I shut my mouth again and looked back down at my papers unable to meet his gaze.

"Why don't you take a dreamless sleep potion at night? That way you won't be falling asleep in the bloody library."

"With daily use, those can become addictive." I stated as I continued to resume my work from earlier.

"Well whatever you are doing now is _clearly_ working."

"This only happens once in a while. It's really not that bad… You just happen to have poor timing."

"Right." Sarcasm dripped from the word. "You know, if I hadn't been here you would nearly have knocked out that sap of a librarian when she tried to wake you for disturbing her silent sanctuary."

Horrified, I froze. I turn to stare at him wide eyed. I tried to stand up and go apologize. But before I make it out of my seat, his hand yanked me back down.

"I prevented you from doing any real damage to anyone." He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes. " _Thank you_." I said sarcastically, but I think both of us know it was sincere.

"Yes, well I will have to go make up for this somehow. Keeping up the appearances of a Death Eater after all. Crushing children, destroying families, what have you." Even though his nonchalance, I could see his pain. Without another word spoken between us, he left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _25 December, 1998_

Oh it went wonderfully! Ginny was so excited! I don't know that I have ever seen two people so happy. Harry placed the ring in the snitch Professor Dumbledore had left him. He and Ginny went flying at night around the area before they landed back the roof of the Burrow to stare up at the stars. Then, he asked her to marry him. We could hear her response all the down in the living room. After a few minutes they landed by the back door bursting in to celebrate.

We all cheered. Mrs. Weasley was in tears for most the evening. Mr. Weasley brought out a bottle to celebrate. George set off some fireworks outside. Even Percy held a soft smile, although he didn't react with as much enthusiasm. Bill and Fleur gave a toast before heading home for the evening. Eventually it was Ginny, Harry, Ron and I sitting on the floor around the coffee table laughing, joking, and passing around the bottle of Ogden's Finest.

And there was a moment when I was laughing so hard, I rolled over to my side and I wiped the tear away from the corner of my eye. When I looked up again at every one of laughing and drinking, I realized this is what we were supposed to have. This carefree existence enjoying life. We were never supposed to spend our childhood fighting for our survival. A year ago today, Harry and I were living in a tent in the middle of the woods searching for any clue to the horocruxes that seemed continuously out of reach. But tonight we were all together sitting by a warm fire inside the Burrow laughing about Ron's failure to adequately disguise himself as an old woman during Auror training. In this moment, we are just teenagers having fun. That other life that we lived for so long seems so far away. And I couldn't be happier about that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _30 December 1998_

Another night hanging out with people over the holidays. Luna, Neville, Lee Jordan, and Angelina Johnson came over too. Ginny, Luna and I were sitting at the kitchen table when Ron stumbled in. "Hermione!" He took a step forward and then leaned back before plopping down on the bench next me, nearly in my lap. "Hermione!"

I looked around at the girls. Luna had the same glossy look as usually. Ginny looked mildly perplexed and amused. "Yes, Ronald?" I asked as he leaned forward. I could smell the firewhiskey and butterbeer coming off him in waves.

"Hermione. When are we going to get married? We have to get married! I mean Harry and Gin-" _hiccup, "_ -Ginnnny just got engage too. We got in engaged first. We have to get married first!"

I looked at Ginny for help. But she only dissolved into laughter. I narrowed my eyes and opened my mouth to respond.

But before I could, Harry came into the room looking around. He saw me and turned red. Ron hiccupped again. "Hey. So Ron may have had a bit too much." Harry admitted.

"You don't say." I drawled. My fiancé leaned on my shoulder with the bulk of his weight. Harry came over and propped him up by grabbing him under the arms.

"Come on, Ron. I think it's time to go to bed."

 _Hiccup_. "But I want to," _hiccup_ , "talk more to Hermione!"

Harry looked at me over his shoulder as they continued up the stairs. "Yeah I think you guys are done talking for now." Harry told him as they disappeared. Ginny began laughing again. Before long I was laughing as well.

"It must be difficult for him, always worried you will change your mind." Luna said in her sing-song voice. Ginny and I stopped laughing for a moment before dissolving into laughter again. I couldn't leave Ron. We are Ron and Hermione. Fated war heroes. Meant to be and all that happy ending nonsense.

~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _18 January, 1999_

I was chewing on the end of my quill in the library when I felt two hands on my shoulders before Ron swopped down for a kiss. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He said as he sat down next to me on the bench.

I smiled. "It's fine. What are you doing here?" I closed the book I had been reading.

"Well I heard you didn't want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend, so I asked McGonagall if I could stop by and say hello."

"Oh," I blushed. "It's very nice of you to come by."

"Of course. I missed you." He kissed me again.

"I missed you too."

"So, I know you have been hesitant to get married quickly-"

"Ron-"

"-because of starting a family everything so young, but what if we agreed to put off starting a family for a while, we could get married this summer after you finish with school."

"Ron-"

"Listen, it defeats all of your arguments. You will be done at Hogwarts. There will be no pressure to have kids right away. You can start your career. It will be nearly a year since our engagement. And we will be together. So whadya say?" He looked at me so hopefully.

I consider it all. I still felt it was too young to get married, but maybe this was the best for both of us. "Okay." He reached over and pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

"Perfect." As he pulled away, I opened my eyes. For the briefest moment I could have sworn I saw a flash white blonde hair and black cloak ducking down one of the aisle of books behind him. "So I will let Mum know to expect a July wedding."

I paused. "That was quite the logical argument you presented."

The tips of his ears turned red. "Yeah…I may have had some help from my dad." I laughed and we talked throughout most of the afternoon. It was much easier actually, as though some invisible burden had been lifted off our shoulders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _21 February, 1999_

I closed my book and wrapped my cloak around me a little tighter. My warming charm still kept most of the cold away. The sun was had just set in the sky that still glowed with hues of yellow and orange near the horizon. Then I noticed that Malfoy was there, staring at me. I couldn't quite figure out what his expression means. I moved to sit up properly and lean back against the tree. I saw where he was staring and quickly pulled my sleeve down. "What? Admiring your aunt's penmanship?"

"No."

"Then what do you want, Malfoy?"

"Nothing."

"No. What is it?"

The silence stretches on between us.

"What? Do you think that because I am just a filthy little mudblood maybe I deserved to it have carved into my arm?"

He ignored my question. "Why do you hide it like that?"

"What?"

"You keep it covered all the time. Clothes, glamour."

"Maybe because people tend to stare it." Case and point: his own odd behavior.

"You're only giving her power over you by doing that."

I scowled at him. "You think since I endured this torture that I gave her power of me? And that it's my fault somehow?"

"If you cover it, you do." He stated as though it was fact.

I suddenly stood to jab a finger at his chest as I spoke. "You are an arse."

He smirked. "You are a swot."

I glared at him as I considered his unorthodox logic. "Why don't you show yours?"

He crossed his arms, even though his sleeves covered the dark mark fully. "Mine is actually something to be ashamed of." There was a silence that stretched between us. I certainly don't disagree. He continued, "But I don't hide it. I just don't go out of my way to show it."

"Same thing."

"No, it's not." He snapped. "I have accepted it's a part of who I am. I wear long sleeves in general. Always have. But when I roll up my sleeves or wear t-shirt, it is there for anyone to see."

More silence. "I'm surprised you would encourage me to show it. Doesn't serve as a reminder of things during the war?"

"I can't forget. I will never forget. Neither should you. For your own sake." Then he left. After a moment, I rolled my sleeve back up to my elbow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _10 March, 1999_

I had sat there for hours already. My head was bent over the book in front of me. My eyes started to close and my head lulled to the side. Then, I got a kick from under the table. I sat up with a jolt and looked across the table. Malfoy smirked at me. "Can't have you falling asleep only start screaming in the library again, Granger." Then went back to his reading.

"For your information, Malfoy, I am completely awake."

He didn't even look up at me. "Of course, that's why you almost smacked your head on to the table."

"I just was stretching my neck."

"Right." Still not taking his eyes off of this book.

So, I followed suit and returned to my reading as well. For a little. "Why are you always here?"

"Granger, why are you always so full of questions?" He growled.

I chewed my lip. "If you weren't here, you wouldn't have to hear me."

"Yes, and I suppose that is why the Weasel and Scarhead did not return to school with you."

My own face pulled into a sneer. "You know you could answer the question for once."

"What was the question again?"

"Why are you here?" I enunciated each syllabus slowly.

"Merlin, Granger. You are slow on the uptake." This time he sets the book down on the table and looks at me. "We are in a library. It houses books, tomes, and scrolls on a variety of subjects for browsing that I cannot take home with me. So-"

"I know what a library is! But I have yet to understand what you are researching, why, and why it _always_ has to be around me!" I slammed my hands down on the table top and stood up to tower over him.

"It's really not that frequent. And it would be even less so if you didn't insist on falling asleep in public places and screaming your bloody head off like a banshee."

"You are still not answering any of my questions." I said through gritted teeth.

"Who said I had to?" he smirked up at me while he leaned back in his seat… or tried to. Without the support of a chair back, he fell off the bench on to the floor. Thus, disappearing the smirk from his face as I doubled over in laughter. He scowled at me as he stood up and stormed off with his books.

~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _27 March, 1999_

We got permission from Professor McGonagall to go to Diagon Alley for wedding dress shopping at Madam Malkin's instead of Hogsmeade with everyone else. So Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and I went through countless dresses. But when I stepped out of the dressing room I knew that this dress was the one for me. Its modest feminine flair with lace cap sleeves captured exactly what I wanted. I stood in front of the three floating mirrors that complimented my figure. In the reflection I could see Mrs. Weasley tearing up and clutching her hands to her chest. Ginny emerged from the dressing room across the way in what was a rather hideous dress.

"Hermione! You look beautiful!" Ginny said walking closer with huge smile on her face. I turned around and faced them. I think that was when I really realized for the first time that I was getting married. My eyes filled with tears. Ginny lifted the immense skirts to take the step up to the podium I was standing on. She gently rubbed my back.

"I'm getting married." I said. My smile faltered and more tears run silently down my cheeks. "I'm getting married and my parents don't even know who I am. They won't be there. My mom is not here to tell me what she thinks. And I…"

"We are going to take thousands of pictures. So many you won't know what to do with them all. When your parents get their memories back, you tell them and show them everything." She said with an endearing smile. I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand and nodded. That idea was a small comfort, but they won't _be_ there. And while their progress has been promising overall, there is still no guarantee that they will get all their memories back or what will happen if they do.

I took a step down to main floor. Mrs. Weasley came over and cupped my face in her hands. "I know we are not the family you grew up with, and I am not your mother. But we are here for you and as far as I am concerned, you are another daughter of mine. We are all here for whatever you need. Do you understand me?" She looked into my eyes with so much sincerity it warmed my heart. New tears swelled in my eyes, and I nodded again. "Good," she moved her hands down to my shoulders and pulled me into an engulfing hug.

Mrs. Weasley patted me on the back and let go of me. "Now, you are getting that dress I take it?"

I laughed and wiped my face again. "Yes."

"Ginny, your choice is…"

"Awful. Yeah I think I may need another day to find the right one." Ginny said with a hint of laughter in her tone.

"Right, well you girls get ready and I'll let the clerk know. Then we will head out to dinner and back to Hogwarts." She shooed us back into the dressing rooms.

The rest of the evening passed quickly as Ginny and Mrs. Weasley bickered about wedding plans. Then Ginny spent the night in my dorm as we stayed up late discussing the future. She told me she was thinking about trying out for the Holyhead Harpies right after school ended. I told her I wanted to become Minister of Magic someday. She told me more than anything, she wanted to just be happy. I told her more than anything, I wanted to make a difference in the world.

The next morning Ginny asked me why I hadn't told her I still have nightmares. I told her it was no big deal. That it almost never happens. I think its first time I have ever really lied to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _14 April, 1999_

I was on my patrol around the grounds after dinner when I heard the scream. I pulled out my wand and headed towards the voice. As I got closer, to the lake I saw Malfoy laying against a tree shifting between shouting and mumbling incoherently. There was no one else around him. It took me a moment to realize he was asleep. I realized that this what I looked like to him probably. I had seen Harry deal with the nightmares from Voldemort, but it was different to see someone else. Someone I didn't know how to comfort. I tentatively reached out and tried to gently shake his shoulder. "Malfoy?" I grabbed his other shoulder to shake him harder.

"Malfoy! Wake-" His eyes snapped open. He flipped me over so I was pinned under him. Anger and fear shone through his eyes until they focused.

"Granger? What the bloody hell…"

I shoved him off of me brushed myself off. "Well as much fun as _that_ was…you should probably head on home. It's dark and I don't know how long you have been asleep out here by the lake. Someone is probably worried."

He mumbled something under his breath as a righted himself that sounded remarkably as though he said, "Not bloody likely…"

"Malfoy, are you ok?"

"Of course, I am. Go mind your own bloody business." He picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder. He started walking away.

"Wait!"

He turned towards me. "What. What do you bloody want, witch?"

I opened my mouth, but honestly I didn't know. After a moment I said, "I want to help you."

I saw his jaw tense. "I don't want your help. Nothing in my life could be made better by a bossy Gryffindor know-it-all. Now if you can keep your bleeding heart to yourself, I will be on my way." He left and headed towards the gates.

The intensity of his aggression was not something I had experienced in a while. But I also knew now that based on his scream, he dreamed about the same things I did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _23 April, 1999_

I stood there looking out the window to the volunteers that had come down for the day to continue rebuilding parts of the castle. Professor McGonagall came to stand next to me. "It's quite remarkable that they all still come."

"Yes. But I mean, this place means so much to everyone. It makes sense. I wish I had time to help out more. I have been so focused on my research…"

"Don't worry Miss. Granger, we have plenty of help and there will be more work for a while still. You can help out later."

"Yeah…" I spotted the distinctive blonde hair of Malfoy across the way working by himself. "How much time does Draco have left on his community service?"

Professor McGonagall glance at me quickly before following my gaze. "Mr. Malfoy finished three months ago. But he still comes back every week."

I looked up at her confused. "What? Why?"

"That I would ask him yourself, if you are so inclined." She paused and I looked back towards Malfoy. "But it is my impression he doesn't have anywhere else to go."

That idea twisted in my stomach a little. I thought back on our interactions over the past year. What if that was true? It was possible. Even likely. He had been left in middle at the end of the war. Not accepted by the side his family choose and isolated from all those he had grown up with. Maybe that was the reason he was always around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _17 May, 1999_

Malfoy,

You don't need to be alone all the time. If you can shove your pride aside and stop being such an arse, we could be acquaintances. Or civil enemies. Or people that sit in library silence together. Or something. Anyways if you need someone, you know where to find me.

Hermione Granger

~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _30 June, 1999_

Graduation.

I have graduated from Hogwarts. I am so excited for what comes next, but I do have some trepidation about leaving the safety of these walls. This is the only home I left. I suppose there is the Burrow as well. But the library filled with its dusty shelfs, the comfort of the Gryffindor tower, the beautiful landscapes around the lake, and the whimsical nature of the castle itself have become my safe haven.

It is hard to believe that happened during the last eight years. How much all of us have changed. All of the Weasleys, Harry, and Neville came out to support Ginny, Luna, and I. And when we stood around talking and taking photos I thought about what we were like when we first came to Hogwarts. Wide-eyed eleven year olds.

Now, in less than a month I'll be married. In two months, I will have started my job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and be living with Ron. In three months, the boys will have finished their first year of Auror training. After that, who knows. This is real life. And it's starting now.


End file.
